Jealousy
by BornCourageous
Summary: Takes place somewhere in the timeline of Laryngitis. Blaine transfers during Season 1. Very short one-shot.


(During 'Laryngitis' when Kurt tries to act "straight")

* * *

><p>It was best that he acted like this for every one. He could be who he wanted when he leaved Ohio for New York. In the meantime, he would date girls and try to talk about football with his dad instead of which Alexander McQueen clothing item he should buy next. He was doing what was best for all of them, including himself. Since he started taking wardrobe tips from Finn and Burt, Karofsky and his neanderthal pack of jocks had stopped pushing him around. Sure, he still got a slushy once in awhile, but so did everyone. Eventually he found himself not getting slushies either, only after he started to date Brittany. He could walk the halls without being pushed into lockers, without having an iceberg bitch slap him in the face everyday, life was good right now.<p>

He loved Brittany, not as a girlfriend, but as a friend. He knew she understood no matter how stupid people made her out to be, she knew why he wasn't "the same dolphin" like he used to be. In front of the Glee Club, he treated her like how every other boy treated their girlfriends, arm slung around her shoulder or waist and whispering to her every now and again. Brittany usually kissed him everyday in front of a rather large crowd, just to keep the rumours quiet. Sometimes it would be right before Glee or when he walked her to class.

This Tuesday was different. Kurt hadn't been feeling the whole get up today, so he wore skinny jeans and a plaid shirt without the usually bulky vest and trucker's hat. He was walking to Home Economics when he was pulled into a classroom. He let out a small yelp and he was pushed into the closed door. Before he seen who it was there were lips on his. He blinked and stiffened, letting the stranger kiss him with no response. The stranger pulled away just enough to make eye contact.

"I'm glad you got rid of the hideous vest and the tragic hat today. I miss the old look, but today you just looked extra fuckable." He said with a smirk, clicking his tongue ring gently against his front teeth.

"Who the fu – who are you?" Kurt said, correcting his higher tone of voice into the deeper tone he had been speaking in for the past week.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Hummel. I thought I was more memorable than a speck of dust. 'Specially after you were the one you checking out my ass on my first day."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him. Then it hit him, he was the jerk who slapped his ass last month.

"I checked out your ass! Try again asshole, you were the one who initiated inappropriate contact with **ME. **Don't try and pin this on me!" He said glaring at the boy.

He leaned in next to Kurt's ear.

"Doesn't mean you didn't like it."

He nipped at Kurt's ear. Kurt let out a small yelp of surprise and blushed.

"Just remember who you are, Hummel. I really miss staring at that fine ass." He nipped at Kurt's ear again, this time harder. Instead of a yelp, Kurt couldn't help but moan.

"See baby? I know you liked it. You can also say that I've been a bit..." Blaine pressed his body into Kurt's firmly. "_Jealous_."

Kurt's resolve had flew out the window by now. His hips jerked forward and he grabbed the other boy by the base of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. He felt the boy lift his legs to wrap them around his waist, pushing Kurt up higher on the door. Kurt groaned into the boy's mouth, feeling his tongue nudging at his lower lip, he opened. Kurt could only describe it as being devoured. He was being consumed by this other boy, Kurt felt the cool tongue ring amongst the heat. Suddenly, the kiss was broken and he was dropped back to his feet.

"Tomorrow, I wanna see that ass in skin tight jeans. Got it?" he whispered harshly to Kurt. Kurt could only nod.

"By the way, the names Blaine. Blaine Anderson." Kurt turned away from the door. "And Kurt.."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should learn a boys name before you make out with him." Blaine said cheekily as he walked out of the room, leaving a dazed and confused Kurt by himself. He looked down and swore at himself. Blaine Anderson would be dead if Kurt ever got his hands on him, in more ways than one.


End file.
